


Is this amusing to you?

by Jenmishsbxtch (Ziamln)



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Confesses Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Confesses Feelings for Castiel, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamln/pseuds/Jenmishsbxtch
Summary: I was thinking about what would happen if Dean kissed Cas, mostly inspired by Jensen's soft kiss on Misha, this was the result.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Is this amusing to you?

"Has someone cast a spell on you? Are you alright?" Cas said, a concerned frown on his face as he gently grabbed the mans face in one hand, examining him. 

"What? What are you talking about? Why would I be hexed? I've not even left the bunker today." Dean replied as the angel let go of his face. 

"Sam! Something is wrong with Dean," Cas called out to the man who'd gone to the Kitchen to grab a juice.

Sam rushed back in, panicking lightly. He looked at Dean who appeared to be fine with an expression somewhere between confused and alarmed on his face.  
"What's wrong Cas? He looks fine." Sam stated as confused as Dean was. 

"I believe he's been hexed." The Angel informed the younger hunter. 

"What? How? Why?" Sam asked.  
Dean hadn't left the bunker so how could he have been hexed?

"He kissed me on the cheek," Cas stated sheepishly, "its not something Dean would normally do." He clarified. 

Sam and Dean looked to each other, Sam stifling a laugh and Dean, a look of mortification on his face.

"I think I'll leave you guys alone for a bit." Sam said, smiling as he proceeded to walk off. 

Cas was confused by Sam's lack of worry and turned back to Dean not able to fully meet him in the eye knowing he'd regret the action once the spell was removed. 

Castiel was perplexed, how could he not sense the spell, usually he was able to pinpoint the hex and remove it, but this was something else. 

"Cas, I'm not hexed." Dean spoke up shaking the angel from his thoughts. 

"Then why did you..?" He looked at the Hunter even more puzzled

"Because, dumbass," he started, "BecauseIloveyou." Dean mumbled. 

"What?" Cas' mind alongside his heart, raced. He was in some sort of dream or something. 

"I said," Dean stepped forward, "Because I love you, Cas." The Hunter looked the angel in the eyes sincerely. 

Cas knew this was all Dean, his Dean who he had loved for the longest time, his Dean who loved him too. 

He surged forward taking Dean by surprise as he kissed him on the lips.  
It was soft, tentative and gentle at first but Dean couldn't help deepening it, this was better than either of them could have ever imagined. 

When they finally pulled apart the angel whispered resting his forehead against Dean's, so happy he almost felt like he could fly again;

"I love you too, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
